


Retrouvailles

by Riyusama



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: “Which one was it this time?” Ada inquired softly, her hand caressing his soft brown hair.“The bridge.” Leon voiced out, voice nearly inaudible and shaky. “I thought I lost you.”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> This work was mostly inspired by me wanting a good Aeon family with their love child and me loving angst cuz I cannot fucking live without it. Here enjoy this mess, you're all welcome lol

He held her hand tight, putting in all his strength so as not to let go. She is the only person he can save in this godforsaken city; like damn would he not do everything in his power to get out of here alive with her. Leon could feel every muscle and fiber in his body aching but, he ignored it all for her sake.

“It’s not worth it.” Ada said and Leon could feel his heart shatter to a million pieces already. The look in her eyes told him everything that she already intended to do.

“Don’t do this.” He pleaded, tightening his grip as much as he could. He could not-- _would_ not let Ada die.

“Take care of yourself, Leon.” She said and she wasn’t even trying to save herself anymore. She was now willing to sacrifice herself for Leon to live and he hated that. He hated how weak he is at this moment but, if he could only muster up the strength to keep her hand from slipping--

And in that split second, he lost grip of Ada.

“No!” Leon shouted, watching her fading figure fall down with the debris.

“Ada!” Leon shouted, opening his eyes and quickly sitting up from bed with his hand stretched out as if he was still reaching for Ada. He was covered in cold sweat, heart beating a mile per minute, and it took him a long time to fully process where he was. Leon didn’t even notice the side lamps opening as his focus was now trying to decipher where he was and if Ada was safe.

He was looking around the room and when his eyes finally landed on her, Leon couldn’t stop the tears that escaped from his eyes.

“You’re alright,” Leon’s voice was weak, breaking from every syllable as he quickly leaned in close to grab Ada for a hug. “You’re alive.” He whispered, as there were no words in the world that could describe the relief he felt right now. He pulled Ada closer to him, taking in her scent as he buried his face at the crook of her neck. He never wanted to let go of her ever again.

“Which one was it this time?” Ada inquired softly, her hand caressing his soft brown hair.

“The bridge.” Leon voiced out, voice nearly inaudible and shaky. “I thought I lost you.”

“Shuush, it’s not real. You don’t have to worry, I’m here.” She said as she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Ada put a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away to let him know that this was not a dream. That they were together and nothing could separate nor break them apart. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” She told him with a smile and there was a small quirk at the corner of Leon’s lips as she kissed him.

“Daddy, are you crying?” A mop of messy black hair came out from under the covers. He looked at his parents with the same pale blue eyes as Leon that looked fresh out of sleep. Yet, there was now a look of fear in James’ face as he stared at the duo.

“Daddy’s just--” Before Ada could explain, Leon had cut her off.

“Hey buddy, I’m sorry for waking you up.” He apologized, quickly taking the young boy in his arms as he kissed the top of his head. “Daddy just had a really bad nightmare.” He explained off as he looked to Ada and smiled. “But, it’s just a dream. We’re all fine.”

“Let me get you a clean shirt.” She said as she opened their bedside drawer and took out one. There were a lot of times that either she or Leon would wake up in this manner. It was only logical for them to keep spares close. “Here, put this one.”

Leon took the white tank top graciously, letting James scooch away for a second. He took off his wet shirt and used it to wipe away the other remnants of sweat before giving it to Ada. She balled the shirt before throwing it to a corner basket full of dirty clothes. James watched them in a dazed, eyes already shutting down from drowsiness as he was quickly assured that there was nothing wrong making it come back in full force.

Ada looked to her family and mirrored the smile on Leon’s lips. She kissed him then, James. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Let’s go back to sleep, okay?” She told her boys and James sleepily nodded, already dozing off in Leon’s arms.

“Get some rest.” She whispered against Leon’s ears as she turned off the lamps then, laid down in bed again with her boys in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title Retrouvailles btw is a French word meaning the happiness you feel after being apart/away from someone for a long time.
> 
> I would firstly like to thank the tumblr blog [Biohazard4ever](https://biohazard4ever.tumblr.com/) who reblogged the art of [Alamusprime](https://alamusprime.tumblr.com/%22) who made this fine [specimen](https://alamusprime.tumblr.com/post/190307560472/page-17-id-imagine-after-everything-he-went) that originally inspired me to write this lol
> 
> Their lovechild James was mostly inspired by these two posts: one from [Verky-zen](https://verky-zen.tumblr.com/post/182396267541/if-capcom-doesnt-want-to-give-me-my-ada-and-leon) from tumblr and another from [Dangerousbride](https://twitter.com/dangerousbride?lang=en) from twitter.
> 
> I was mostly VERY happy that a majority of Aeon fans silently but, simultaneously agreed that their child will have dark hair like Ada and blue eyes like Leon lol I think their child will be as an exact copy/look-alike of Leon only with Ada's hair and wits and etc
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Cuz I really did and I just want my Aeon lovechild no matter how unrealistic it is ;w; <3


End file.
